


Yoga|瑜伽

by Alphiney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphiney/pseuds/Alphiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga|瑜伽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Yoga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344732) by [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle). 



约翰尽可能地弓起背，双手撑在地板上，他的臀部被完美凸显了出来。他朝着夏洛克的方向微微摆动着屁股，后者正坐在他的椅子里。他这四天来一直都在思考，很少说上那么几句话。

约翰坐到他的膝盖上只会让他抱怨两句，吻他的颈子会惹得他怒吼出声，而要是尝试把他的裤拉链拉下他就会厉声训斥：“约翰，看在上帝的份上！快住手，我有更重要的事要思考。”他边说着边强行把约翰给推搡到一边儿去，作为回应，约翰也发了一通火。他的小动作根本没奏效。

所以他决定是时候把夏洛克拉回到他身边了。他出门给自己买了一条最紧、最讨喜的瑜伽裤。他发现它能让他的屁股显得极具诱惑。

他在起居室安营扎寨，完完全全无视掉了夏洛克。然后，他开始做他的瑜伽了。要不是他有这么个不同寻常的动机，他会为了自己的身体健康而真正爱上瑜伽的。

但是很快他就能察觉到夏洛克在他的椅子里动了动，一个得意地笑容立马浮现在约翰脸上。他继续尽可能优雅地做着动作，炫耀着他的臀和肌肉。

当他听见夏洛克清嗓子声时，就明白自己已经让他沉沦了。紧接着他紧捏着自己的臀肉，确保夏洛克也正盯着看。

“约翰……你在——你在干什么？”夏洛克听上去有些紧张。

约翰冲他微微一笑，用他最沙哑的声音答道：“做瑜伽。”

“是。”夏洛克又清了下嗓子，约翰听见他在椅子里扭了扭。“显而易见。但是你为啥在这儿做？”说着，语气也已泄露出了一丝恼火。

“因为这也是我的公寓，我当然能在任何地方做瑜伽，只要我喜欢。”他让自己听上去好像他这辈子都在做瑜伽似的。

“这很令人分心。快停下。”夏洛克现在听上去已极其愤怒/饥饿了。

约翰闭上眼，预备着迎接一场爆发：“不。”

有那么一阵子，一切都陷入了全然的安静之中。他依然在原来的位置上，头低垂臀高耸。

终于，他感受到自己身后传来夏洛克身上的温度，他脸上绽放出一丝笑容。紧接着有两只手粗暴地抓揉住他的臀肉。

夏洛克将他突显的勃起挤进约翰的臀缝，向约翰俯下身子，低吼道：“你简直令人心烦意乱。烦到我必须得好好关照你了。”

他对着约翰的屁股狠狠推送了一下，清楚明白地表达了自己的渴求。

“他妈的终于来了。”约翰轻声咕哝。他将骨盆缓缓向后顶，欣喜地扭动，接着也慢慢勃起了。

他转了个身面对着夏洛克，然后用将二人的鼠蹊部靠在一起互相磨蹭。他抬头对夏洛克露齿一笑，而后者的瞳孔已经大到几乎要占据整个虹膜了。看到这一景象，约翰感觉到他的阴茎抽动了一下。他将夏洛克拉入热吻中，柔软的舌头和嘴唇滑蹭，用牙轻轻地咬合。夏洛克把他拉到厨房，然后在约翰的惊呼中将他托起双脚离地。桌子上基本空无一物（这倒是个转变），紧接着约翰就发觉自己正躺在坚硬的桌面上看着夏洛克。他笑了：“我就知道我能把你给拉回来……”

夏洛克也露出了个假笑，他的手在约翰被瑜伽裤覆盖的大腿部位游走，炽热地搜寻着。

“你挑得不错，约翰。你买的裤子好极了。我很喜欢，我想这次全程都别脱好了。”

他抬起约翰的腿搭在自己肩上，看着约翰。约翰有点儿局促不安，这个姿势巧妙地挤压着他的勃起，但这也有点儿折磨。夏洛克向前探身将约翰的衬衫往上卷起，把胸膛坦露出来。

“夏洛克……”约翰已经耐不住了。他需要夏洛克进到他体内，现在就要。

“嘘……约翰。润滑剂在哪？我知道你放在附近哪个地方了，因为你这次肯定不愿意不得不中途暂停。”他一只手向下滑至约翰裸露的小腹，然后用手掌覆上他被束缚的勃起。

约翰无助地呻吟，右手胡乱拍打着夏洛克。“你的右裤口袋。我——噢我的老天——在你坐在沙发上的时候塞进去的。”

夏洛克低头得意一笑，在他从自己的裤口袋里掏出润滑剂后，笑容变得愈发饥渴了。他把润滑剂放在约翰屁股旁边，开始剥下约翰的瑜伽裤。约翰微微抬起髋骨好让他顺利进行，裤子滑过他的臀线。他想要往下伸手把裤子从他紧绷跳动的勃起上脱去，但夏洛克阻止了他，锁住他的手腕。“别碰。你甚至连内裤都没穿，欲求不满的小荡妇。”他把约翰的手拉到桌沿并要求他紧紧抓住。

约翰照做。他的胸膛在深呼吸中起伏。透过半阖的眼帘他能看到夏洛克是如何慷慨地将润滑剂倒在手指上。从他这个角度看过去，自己似乎依然穿着瑜伽裤，不过他明白自己的后屁股已经暴露在空气中了。一根手指滑入两片臀瓣之间，绕着穴口打了个圈然后慢慢推了进去。他差不点从桌上弹起，他的手指因为这被抑制住的强烈刺激而发着抖。

一会儿后第三根手指也深入他体内了，而夏洛克却依然没有任何要俯下身子操他的迹象，约翰没好气地说道：“快给我进来你这个死鬼！操，我要你！”

夏洛克邪恶地笑了笑，然后抽出手指提枪上阵。

在他插入之前，他停下动作看向约翰，挑了挑眉。“在我们想干点什么的时候，我们一般说什么？”

约翰死死地扣着身下的木头桌沿，指关节都发白了，“求你了！去你妈的求你了夏洛克！求你操我！”

终于，夏洛克的阴茎无情地挤入他的小穴，沉稳缓慢地进入，循环渐进。

约翰弓起背，向后顶向夏洛克，喘气呻吟着渴求更多。夏洛克欣然应允，更加快速粗暴地推送，他的双手紧握着约翰的小腿。就在这时，约翰感受到夏洛克的阴茎碾过他的前列腺，立马急喘了一口气。快感狠狠冲刷过约翰的脊柱一直传达到他的脚趾头，搁在夏洛克两肩上的脚趾因为快感而蜷了起来。他愉悦地呻吟，双眼向后翻着。

夏洛克开始以一种稳定的节奏抽送，很快约翰都无法自主把手从桌上抬起了。这感觉就好像过了好几个月后的第一次性爱，尽管实际上才过了一周而已。

约翰的阴茎依然被穿在臀部的紧身瑜伽裤束缚着。这制造了一点摩擦，但是远远不够。他能做的全部就是任夏洛克挺身进入约翰双腿间，四次贯穿后约翰在心脏猛烈的跳动中达到高潮，他甚至无法呼吸，没法喊出声。他的唇形成了一个无声的“O”形，紧接着大吸一口气，脑袋猛地向后砸在桌面上。

没过多久，夏洛克也跟上了，在约翰紧致的高温中快速凶狠地进出，榨取着他的高潮。他呻吟着低吼出声，炙热的液体充满了约翰体内。在精液的润滑下他的阴茎顺利滑出了约翰的甬道，抵在臀肉上。

约翰的手指终于从桌边松开了。他感到精疲力尽和无与伦比的开心，一个傻笑浮现在嘴角。夏洛克放下他的腿，搭在桌边。侦探隔着已经黏糊糊的瑜伽裤的轻薄表面轻轻抚摸了一下约翰疲软的阴茎，约翰还能感觉到精液正从体内慢慢流出。

“真糟糕，这裤子被弄脏了。确保把它洗干净，这样我们以后还能再来几次。”说着，夏洛克走开了，把阴茎塞回到他的睡裤里，坐进沙发里又一次思考了起来。

约翰还没法马上站起来，他在桌上多躺了几分钟，沉溺在这绝妙无比的性爱之后的余韵里。

谁能想到瑜伽裤能这么有用？

The End


End file.
